


The Whole is Greater

by Aerial312



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerial312/pseuds/Aerial312
Summary: Will relies on Deanna to get to the bottom of a social event with a new alien culture who may have telepathic abilities.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Whole is Greater

"Your dress is amazing," Beverly told Deanna, as she took a sip of the drink in hand. "It's elegant and stately here," she gestured toward Deanna's front, "but in the back…"

"It's not too much?" Deanna asked. Her purple shimmery dress was open in the back, cut down to her waist. 

"I wish I could pull that off."

"You could," Deanna smiled. 

"Maybe ten years ago," Beverly sighed. "The Kedii seem to like it."

Deanna scowled. ""I had not realized that they were so…hands on."

"I've noticed that as well. They're handsome at least."

Deanna shook her head. "I cannot get a good read. They make me uneasy."

"You disagree?" Beverly asked, incredulously. 

"They are all very attractive," Deanna gave, "But, it does not allow me to enjoy…"

"Well, he looks like he's enjoying himself," Beverly noted with a smirk. 

On the dance floor, Will was twirling a very pretty young member of the visiting delegation. He had a charming grin on his face.

"Hmm…" Deanna shook her head. "I actually do not think he is."

They watched him for a moment longer. "She's beautiful," Beverly observed. "And not wearing much." The young woman's dress was cut quite low in the front, and the skirt was very short. "That usually means he's having a good time. "

"His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes."

"Interesting. I wouldn’t have noticed that."

A dapper looking middle-aged Kedii came up beside them. "Good evening, ladies." Now it was Deanna's turn to plaster on a polite fake smile. 

"Hi," Beverly gushed.

"Would either of you like to dance?" He asked smoothly.

Beverly nodded without hesitation, and Deanna was left alone to pick at the snacks on the table. The song changed, and she watched Will politely excuse himself. He crossed to her side as quickly as possible. 

"Having fun?" she asked teasingly. 

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me tonight." He popped a carrot into his mouth. "They beautiful women are throwing themselves at me, but---oh no!"

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"We're supposed to dance with the guests," she objected half-heartedly.

Will wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her along with him to the dance floor. His hand was warm against the bare skin of her back, and she sighed contentedly in spite of herself. "What was that about?" she asked softly. 

"Have you noticed how they're all very pretty—and handsome—but there's not much…up there?"

"I have," she agreed. "The man I was dancing with last talked and talked, but…"

"What?"

"I couldn’t get a good read on him."

Will exhaled. Whatever was bothering him was along the same lines as what was bothering her. He pulled her closer, so they could talk more discreetly. 

::What is it?"::

His face screwed up for a moment. He'd definitely heard her. "I really wish I were in better practice at that in times like these," he whispered. He was very close now, his breath hot on her ear. "Can you sense them at all?"

"Bits and pieces."

"They're not known to be a race with telepathic powers."

"No, they talk an awful lot," she said. 

"But if you can't sense them…"

"They have powerful shielding capabilities," she agreed. "Something isn't right here."

His eyes were scanning the room. "Did you tell him you were Betazoid?"

"He didn’t let me get a word in edgewise." 

There was a flourish in the music, and Will spun her out and pulled her back in. He was very good at keeping up a cover. 

"This dress," he mumbled, "is something." 

"You like it?" 

He didn't need to answer. She smiled as his hand settled on a patch of bare skin. She could sense the lust in his thoughts. His fingers were grazing the small of her back, and it was incredibly distracting. 

She took a deep breath. "If you want me to focus on the situation with the Kedii, you need to stop doing that." 

Will stilled his hand, but it still rest on her back. Not quite what she had in mind. "There are other places covered with fabric…" his hand started to slide lower. 

Deanna shook her head with a grin. "If I didn't need to focus, your hand would be very welcome where it is. How about my shoulders?"

Will begrudgingly shifted to a more formal dance posture. "Dr. Crusher seems enthralled,' he noticed, watching her effortlessly converse with the handsome man who had taken her to the dance floor. "Data is talking up a storm over there," he added. "Geordi seems to be enjoying himself dancing with that woman…" 

Deanna focused for a moment on each person he mentioned. It seemed accurate. "Even the Captain seems enthralled," she noted. 

He turned them slowly so he could take a look. "He does.," Will noted, brow furrowed. "So why…" he trailed off, processing his thoughts for a moment. 

"Do you think there is something on the psionic level going on?" she asked. "You and I know how to shield."

"Sort of."

"Compared to the general population, you do," she told him. He shrugged. "Do you want me to try to further open myself to them?"

Will nodded, "If it won't put you in danger."

She shook her head. "Not here dancing with you."

"Okay."

Deanna slowly released some of her deeper shields and reached out into the room. There was an overwhelming euphoria pervading Ten Forward. It was intoxicating. Everything was becoming a little fuzzy, as if she had had quite a bit of real alcohol. She further lowered her shields. There was definitely psionic energy emanating from each of the Kedii. The other people in the room seemed to be even more drunk on it than she was. Deanna took a deep breath and tried to focus. Whatever this energy was was very possible. 

She blinked and strained to concentrate more specifically. Underneath the euphoria they were projecting was a malevolent edge. There was definitely something going on here. Will's hand settled on the small of her back, and she used the warmth to ground herself. 

::Move us closer::

He smiled, and elegantly pulled her further onto the dance floor. He led the steps so well she didn't need to focus on what she was doing at all. Instead, she continued to scan the room. 

_Impatience. Nerves. Fear._

::They are planning something::

Will's eyes caught hers. "What?" he whispered. 

"I don't know yet. They seem nervous about it."

The music switched to something slower, and she took the change to rest her head on his shoulder. 

"There are fewer of them dancing with Starfleet," he noticed. "Look in that corner." A group of several Kedii males and females stood together, watching the dance floor. Dr. Crusher was dancing with another gentleman., and a young woman had gotten the attention of the Captain. Deanna struggled to get more from them. 

"It's her," she gasped. "She's about to—"

Will crossed quickly from her side to the Captain's. "May I cut in?" he asked smoothly, and pulled the woman across the room. "Mr. Worf!" The Klingon was at his side immediately. 

The Captain looked confused, but Deanna crossed to his side. She took him by the hand and led him as far away from the cluster in the corner as possible. "There is something going on here, sir. She was about to harm you." 

"It is an explosive," Worf announced, holding up a small device the woman had been concealing in her dress. "Secure the room."

_Panic Terror. Despair._ The projected euphoria was failing. The Kedii in the corner were surrounded by security personnel. 

"Scan them for further ordinances," Worf instructed. "And beam them all to the brig."

Will crossed to Dr. Crusher and guided her swiftly from the Kedii that she'd been dancing with so security could grab him. 

The Captain blinked. "That was strange. How did you know something was wrong Number One?"

Will nodded towards Deanna to fill the Captain in. "They were projecting…an intoxication. I have strong shields, so it was not affecting me. But I've been uneasy all night. It took dropping those shields—carefully—to find the intent behind the lies."

"I felt like I'd had too much wine," the Captain shook his head. 

"Me too, "Dr. Crusher agreed. 

Geordi nodded as well. Data looked puzzled. "I could not sense the deceit. I just enjoyed the conversation." 

"Number One, you were not affected?"

"Sir, early in my career I was stationed on Betazed for several years, so I developed considerable shields myself," he explained. Then looking to Deanna, he added, "You have to."

Deanna smiled. He had been a completely open book when they had met. 

"Well, fine work tonight. Both of you." Picard told him. "Let us change out of these awful dress uniforms and go speak to our visitors. Counsellor, please joins us. We'll meet at the brig in 20 minutes."

Deanna nodded and walked with Will to the turblolift. 

"I'll be sad to see that dress go," he told her once the door closed. 

"I'm sure," she smirked. She leaned against his arms and rest her shoulder on his shoulder. 

"You doing okay?" he asked, more serious now. She nodded. "That was really great work. I know it's hard on you, mentally, to open up your shields like that."

"I appreciated your help," she told him. "Reading the room, grounding me."

"I wasn't sure if I was helping you, or distracting you."

"It was just enough distraction to be helpful.," she smiled. 

He laughed. The turbolift dinged the arrival at their floor. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning the opposite direction she was. "Teamwork," he told her.

"The best."

He nodded thoughtfully, before setting off towards his quarters. 

She was so proud of the working relationship they had developed over the last few years serving together, and of their friendship. And yes, some nights it was more than that. And that was fine. It wasn't messy, it wasn't complicated. It just was.

**Author's Note:**

> "The whole is greater than the sum of the parts it's made of"


End file.
